


Auditory Bliss

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, Voice Kink, these boys......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: idk what even to put here, just some soft smut bc i'm soft for these boys sgbdhkjdf
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Auditory Bliss

Husk would never admit it, but he absolutely loved Alastor's voice. Not that fake radio man persona he put on, or the staticy bullshit. No. His _real_ voice. The voice Husk would only hear when they were alone, the voice that would cry out his name in the heat of passion. It was a privilege, and certainly a blessing, to hear it.

_And it turned him on to no end._

Seriously, it was almost scary how much Alastor speaking normally got him hot and bothered. And when he added a bit of French into the mix? Mmm. Husk couldn't take it. Was he weird for finding that hot? Maybe, but he couldn't bring himself to care as claws gently trailed down his stomach and that sweet, auditory orgasm of a voice whispered:

"Oh~? Have I excited you, cher?"

The fucker had been talking to him like this for the last ten minutes, and to his own credit, he'd been trying his damndest to _not_ get aroused. Because he was lazy, and sex took _effort_. But by now he definitely had an enormous boner, and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Fuck you," he breathed, much to Alastor's apparent amusement. Bastard. 

"That can certainly be arranged," the deer replied, chuckling in a lower octave than usual. _Fuck_ why did he have to be so sexy?

Instead of answering, Husk immediately stole his lips in a hungry kiss, trying to communicate just how horny Alastor had made him. He squeezed his ass for good measure, earning him a soft 'mmn' from the other man. 

"Hah, does my voice really turn you on that much?" Alastor questioned once the kiss was broken, holding the cat's face in his hands. "All I'm doing is speaking, minou."

Husk huffed, attempting to glare at his beloved. It was clouded by lust, however, and looked more desperate than he'd like to acknowledge.

"Yeah, well. You happen to have the sexiest voice I've ever heard, so can ya really blame me?" He took great satisfaction at the blush that formed on Alastor's stupid sexy face. 

"I..." The man began, but closed his mouth. He looked like he was trying not to get flustered, which was kinda funny. But he soon regained composure, and smirked. "Oh Husker, you never fail to amuse me."

A hand trailed down to lightly stroke the winged demon's hard cock, as Alastor leaned in close to his ear.

"If that's what you want, I'm happy to oblige," He whispered, and Husk groaned. There it was. That sweet, seductive tone coupled with physical pleasure. He wanted more...

Well. Alastor's neck _was_ right there, so...

He bit down, effectively breaking the man's composure and eliciting a surprised moan. The shuddering breath that came with it only fueled his fire, and he lapped up the blood he'd drawn with his rough tongue. It tasted... well, it was blood, but somehow it wasn't unpleasant. 

Of course, that could be the pleasure talking, since Alastor was now pumping his cock with his hand. He couldn't suppress a moan himself, though it was much lower than his lover's.

"I like it when you moan for me, minou," Alastor purred into his ear, and without thinking he gave another. That got Al to laugh, in a way that only Husk would ever hear, and pick up the pace. Jesus, sometimes Hell didn't feel like the eternal damnation it was supposed to be.

And now Alastor's other hand was running through the fur on his face... fuck, he was purring, wasn't he? It was hard to tell with the overloading of his senses.

He couldn't last much longer, he knew; so much stimulation did him in quickly. However, the final straw was the quiet affection:

"Ma chère..." 

The French alone would've sent Husk over the edge, but the sweet kiss it melted into made Husk absolutely _weak_. He felt like the most loved person in the world as he climaxed, his lover's name on his lips.

It took a few moments for him to come back to reality, twitching and grinning like an idiot. Alastor had already taken care of the mess—because of course he had—and was now gently petting his chest, watching him with nothing short of adoration in his eyes.

Husk loved him. He loved him like there was no tomorrow, like their afterlife would end after today. But the words wouldn't come, so he settled on kissing the fucker, and hoped it would get the message across.

It did.


End file.
